


what doesn't kill me makes me want you more

by khaleesiq



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, angry first kiss, as a treat, with a sprinkle of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiq/pseuds/khaleesiq
Summary: George can't stand having Nancy around anymore and finally takes her anger out on her.
Relationships: Nancy Drew/George Fayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	what doesn't kill me makes me want you more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Thank you [rennywilson](https://rennywilson.tumblr.com/) for the request of a Nancy/George angry first kiss! I hope this lives up to your expectations because I had a lot of fun writing it. Enjoy!
> 
> Title comes from the song "Cruel Summer" by Taylor Swift, because I'm basic.

For the third time that day, George had decided she was done with Nancy. First she came in late—but that was normal. But then she had the audacity to run out of The Claw claiming she had some kind of lead and not come back for two hours. Now it was the dinner rush and Nancy was standing at the counter talking to Nick and completely ignoring her customers.

Bess went through the kitchen doors, balancing two trays for the table of eight in the center of the room. As she passed George, she nearly lost her footing and George could see the trays toppling over and hitting the family of four Bess was next to. George rushed over, grabbing one of the trays from Bess’ unsteady hands just before all the plates went sliding off it.

She was too late for the second one.

Luckily the tray crashed to the floor and the family (and The Claw’s reputation) was saved. Unluckily, the plates broke as they hit the ground, causing everyone in the restaurant, including distracted Nancy, to turn and stare at George and Bess in shock. The attention lasted only a few moments before everyone decided there was nothing they could do about it and went back to their meals.

“I’m so so sorry,” Bess rambled as she bent down with George and started picking up the pieces. “I was supposed to be delivering these with Nancy, but she looked busy and I didn’t want to interrupt—”

“Was she working?” George asked.

“Well, no,” Bess admitted, turning her face away from George’s wrath. “She was talking to Nick.”

“If she’s not working,” George snapped, “then she’s not fucking busy.”

George dropped a plate piece onto the tray, and swore when she cut her finger on it. She held up her finger, hoping it wasn’t too bad. And… there it was. A thick drop of blood ran down her finger and to her palm. She took her towel and wrapped it around her finger and stood up quickly.

“I’ll let Ace know the food has to be remade,” George told Bess as she rushed back to the kitchen. “You get a broom and clean this up.”

George barely saw Bess nod as she made her way into the kitchen to tell Ace know what happened.

“I asked Bess if she wanted help,” Ace muttered, “but I think she wanted to prove herself or something.”

George didn’t care what the reason was. What mattered was that it had happened and they needed to fix it. And as much as it was Bess’ fault, it was just as much Nancy’s. If she had been doing her job, Bess wouldn’t have felt it was necessary to carry that tray.

She kept directing her anger toward Nancy while she went into her office in search of a band-aid. She checked on her finger, which was still bleeding profusely.

“Fuck,” George hissed as she searched through her desk and found the box of band-aids empty. She threw the box across the room, nearly hitting Nancy in the head when she came in suddenly.

“Everything okay?” Nancy asked. She seemed completely unaware that everything was all her fault.

“Am I okay?” George laughed. “Oh yeah, I’m just fucking peachy. First one of my servers came in late. Then she was gone for two hours with no explanation and now she’s sitting around talking to her boyfriend while Bess is struggling to keep up with her customers.”

“Nick’s not my boyfriend,” Nancy said with a significant glance in George’s direction. “Not anymore, I mean.”

For reasons George couldn’t admit to herself, her anger dissipated some at Nancy’s news. But not enough to be completely distracted by it.

“Well I’m so sorry for that,” George said sarcastically. “But I really need you to be out there helping us out. Especially right now. I’m up to my knees in paperwork and I can’t focus on it because I’m too busy trying to cover your tables.” George wiped some sweat off her forehead, then realized she’d used the hand with the bloody finger to do it. “Fuck!”

“Here,” Nancy said, coming closer with her towel. “Let me help.”

George stood frozen in place as Nancy approached her hesitantly. When George made no move to stop her, she lifted her towel to George’s forehead and with the gentlest touch, wiped away the smeared blood. George held her breath as Nancy cleaned her up. It was silent between them, and George was terrified that if she spoke or even breathed, she’d break it.

Nancy took her towel away and George noticed there was barely any blood on the towel. Nancy’s gesture was completely unnecessary, but George didn’t want to point it out. It would make things more awkward than they already were.

“Thanks,” George whispered, looking down at her hands.

“No problem,” Nancy said back, just as quietly. “Do you need a band-aid?”

When George looked back up, Nancy had pulled a band-aid from _somewhere_. George took it, a little confused as she wiped off the rest of the blood that seeped out and wrapped the band-aid around her finger.

“I come prepared,” Nancy answered George’s unanswered question. She smiled a little, as if thinking of something George wasn’t allowed to know. “You never know what can happen in my line of work.”

George knew exactly what Nancy was referring to, but she was still upset and could only think of her hungry customers. “You mean waitressing?”

Nancy laughed, as if this whole situation was actually funny to her. “Yeah, right. Are you good in here?”

George nodded. “You didn’t need to check up on me, you know. I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.”

“I know,” Nancy said, but refused to explain her actions further. “I’ll send Nick home and help Bess clean up.”

George relaxed and waved Nancy away. Once Nancy was gone George felt herself calm down a little. She spent the next couple of hours helping serve and then disappeared into her office once the rush died down. The whole time, though, she was just going through the motions as her mind wandered elsewhere.

What was it about Nancy Drew that made George’s emotions rise so easily? If Bess or Ace did the same things, she’d be upset and annoyed, but her mind wouldn’t be so consumed with pent-up anger. Anger that George desperately wanted to take out on Nancy, but felt guilty at the thought of actually doing it.

George left her office just as Bess cashed out the last customer. Nancy leaned against the counter, talking casually to Ace. Upon seeing Nancy again, the heat and anger rose again in George. It wasn’t even that Nancy wasn’t getting started on cleaning or helping Bess clear away the last customers’ dishes. Just seeing Nancy’s face made George’s blood boil.

This wasn’t _completely_ the most uncommon occurrence, but it hadn’t really been happening for the past few months. George was used to the feeling every time Nancy passed her in the hallways back in high school and when Nancy first started working at The Claw. But then they became friends and George realized Nancy wasn’t as bad as she always assumed.

So what was different now?

“Hey George,” Ace said when he noticed George wandering over.

Nancy turned her head to watch George as she rested her elbows on the counter and leaned on them. George saw Nancy swallow thickly as the easy smile she’d been sharing with Ace dropped from her face. Her mouth opened slightly, but nothing came out, as if she was too scared to say it.

George almost laugh. Seeing Nancy speechless and lose her confidence was a sight she never thought she’d see. But now that she was seeing it, she didn’t like it. It looked wrong.

“Tough day?” Ace asked when no one said anything.

George glared at him. “Next time poor Bess is clearly struggling, you better help her or you’re so fired.”

“Oh calm down,” Bess said, storing the receipt in the cash register. “It wasn’t so bad. The table actually felt bad for me and gave me a thirty percent tip for being so overworked. They told me that you should give me more breaks.”

George rolled her eyes. “You can have a break as soon as you finish cleaning.”

Bess groaned as if this was the biggest inconvenience in the world for her and not part of her job description. George grabbed a broom and cleaner from the closet. She handed the broom to Bess, but as she passed the cleaner to Nancy, she hesitated.

“Is something wrong?” Nancy asked.

George had only paused a moment, but Nancy had always been too perceptive for her own damn good. She sighed and set the cleaner on the counter.

“Can we talk?” George asked, not even giving Nancy a chance to answer before she pulled her out of the dining room and into her office.

Nancy stared at George, her eyebrows raised and expectant. But now that George has Nancy alone in her office, she has no idea what to say. She didn’t even know what she wanted to talk to Nancy about, she just felt like she needed to speak with her, away from Bess and Ace.

“So?” Nancy said, drawing out the word. “Is everything okay?”

That did it.

“No, Drew, everything is _not_ okay,” George cried as she started to pace around the room. “And I’m pretty sure it’s all your fault.”

“Um,” Nancy said, looking around the room as if there was some clue there as to why George was acting like this all of a sudden. But George’s feelings were all in her head, there was nothing Nancy could point to as an explanation. If there was, George would gladly welcome it.

“You’re late everyday,” George started, having no idea where exactly she was going with this. “Once you get here you don’t work. And then you’ll run off with no explanation, leaving the rest of us high and dry with a full restaurant.”

“So you’re mad because I’m bad at my job?” Nancy said, disbelief in her voice. If George was talking to Bess, she would’ve apologized and promised to do better before leaving. Ace would shrug and thank her. But Nancy knew George was lying to her as much as to herself.

“No,” George groaned, leaning back against her desk. “It stresses me the fuck out though that I can’t rely on you at all. And you don’t even care! You act like you’re untouchable, like I’m not gonna fire you.”

“Is that what you’re doing then?” Nancy asked, taking a step closer. “Firing me?”

“God I hate that!” George yelled, pushing herself off the desk and trying to busy herself with some of the papers on it so she didn’t have to look at Nancy’s smug face. “You always seem to know exactly what I’m thinking, even when I have no idea myself.”

George couldn’t see Nancy, but she heard her feet moving across the floorboards, could feel her presence getting ever closer to her. She kept rambling, trying to ignore the effect Nancy was having on her.

“It’s like you know everything!” George continued. “You act like you’re somehow better, smarter than the rest of us.” George spun around, taking in Nancy’s auburn waves and bright blue eyes. She swallowed thickly and kept talking, saying whatever came into her mind without a second thought. “And as if that wasn’t enough, you’re fucking gorgeous and you’re crowned Sea Queen and everyone in town seems to love you. How do you do it? Why do I have to be stuck with perfect fucking Nancy Drew who annoys me to know end and isn’t actually as perfect as she seems? Why do you have to be around me _all the time_?”

“What exactly are you trying to say here, George?” Nancy asked, that searching expression on her face as she studied George. Her voice rose in anger as she responded. “I’m sorry that I’m so fucking perfect or whatever, but it has nothing to do with you. I’m not out to get you or anything, I’m just trying to live my life which, in case you weren’t aware of, is not as great as it was in high school.”

“I’m trying to be your friend here, Drew,” George said, taking a step closer. She didn’t even know what she was so mad about anymore, just that there was heat pulsating through her body, forcing her to keep going. “And I know your life sucks, but you’re not the only person in the world here. The rest of us are struggling just as much as you are.”

“Then you should understand when I’m a little distracted at work,” Nancy argued.

“A little distracted is an understatement,” George countered. “If it was every once in a while, it would be one thing, but it’s every fucking day, Drew. You better change your behavior, or I swear to God—”

“What?” Nancy dared, taking that final step and closing the space between them. “What will you do to me, George?”

George couldn’t think anymore, not with Nancy standing so close to her. If she had any kind of retort, it died away as her hands reached up and pulled Nancy’s face to hers. She pushed her lips against Nancy’s forcefully, trying to force every thought from her mind with the motion.

Once Nancy got over her shock and kissed back, George’s anger started to melt away. Nancy kissed her deeper, wrapping her arms around George’s back and pushing her body against the edge of the desk. Files and papers fell to the ground, but George couldn’t care any less. Her mind was filled to the brim with the feeling of Nancy against her and the taste of her tongue as it pushed through the seam of her lips.

George started to pull away, but Nancy tugged her back in roughly. George couldn’t find it in herself to complain. Nancy bit down on George’s lip and the pain made George gasp desperately into Nancy’s mouth. Pleased with herself, Nancy kissed her harder, trying to illicit more noises from the other woman.

Not one to be outdone, George reached up into Nancy’s hair and grasped at it as hard as she could. Nancy hissed and groaned into George’s mouth. George just pulled harder, delighting in the fact that she could make Nancy lose control of herself for once.

“Fuck,” George moaned as Nancy one-upped her again by pushing her back against the desk. George easily went, but pulled Nancy down onto her and kept her in place by wrapping her legs around Nancy’s waist. George rolled up against Nancy, and Nancy had to stop kissing George to take a breath.

George took that opportunity to start kissing down Nancy’s neck and slide her hands down Nancy’s sides. Her fingers slipped up and under the skirt of Nancy’s uniform, reaching for her underwear—

“Hey George—oh my God!”

George pushed Nancy off her so hard that the other woman fell to the ground. George paid her barely any attention as she stood and straightened her uniform, as if that could make Bess unsee what she just saw.

Bess rushed over to help Nancy to her feet, but once they were all standing, they all refused to look at one another.

“It’s okay,” Bess said, waving her hand and playing it off like it was totally normal to see her boss hooking up with someone. “I’ll just go ask Ace.”

“You go do that,” George said quickly.

Once Bess was gone, George risked a glance up at Nancy. When they met each other’s embarrassed expressions they burst into laughter. George realized as she laughed with Nancy, that all of her anger from before had disappeared completely. Apparently kissing Nancy Drew would do that.

“So what now?” Nancy asked once their laughter died down.

“You figure it out,” George said. “After all, you’re the detective.”

For the first time in her life, Nancy stood there absolutely clueless. George smiled, pleased about how much she could affect Nancy Drew. After a few moments of reveling in her victory, George took pity on Nancy, and pulled her into another kiss—the answer to her question.


End file.
